tsukiutafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Satsuki Aoi
|producteur = |stagecast = |sexe = Masculin ♂ |age = 22 ans (2018) |naissance = 5 mai |taille = 178 cm |groupe sanguin = O |groupe = |partenaire = |fanclub = caelum |image gallery = }} est le représentant des hommes pour le mois de mai. Il est idole sous Tsukino Talent Production, et est un membre de l'unité . Son producteur est , et il est exprimé par . Dans la Tsukiuta. Stage dance live, il est interprété par Jonin Tatsuki et partage avec Fuduki Kai pour son danseur Tsukipro, Ikeguchi Yuta. Apparence Aoi a les cheveux fins et doux qui sont blond platine avec une faible teinte fauveTsukiutaSS (@tsukiutass) - ☆Hair Type☆ (Tweeted 14 August 2016), avec deux touffes de poils distinctifs courbés vers l'extérieur sur le dessus de sa tête, qui rappellent des ailes, et des yeux bleu ciel. Il se tient à une hauteur supérieure de quelques centimètres à l'homme moyen de son âge, bien qu'il semble que sa croissance ralentisse et soit proche de se stabiliser. Il est souvent décrit comme très beau, un trait qu'il partage avec le reste de la famille Satsuki, ce qui les rend bien connus comme la belle famille dans leur quartier. Lui et son frère aîné, Chihiro, ressemblent tous les deux à leur père en particulier. On dit que chaque fois qu'il sourit, il y a toujours un éclair momentané.Satsuki Aoi Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Personnalité Il est décrit comme une personne rafraîchissante, au point qu'il peut être trop rafraîchissant. Très adulte et pondéré, il prend soin, avec Yayoi Haru, du reste de Six Gravity. C'est un homme naturellement diligent et sérieux, ce qui le rend difficile de se prélasser et de prendre les choses facilement. Il est également mauvais quand il s'agit d'histoires d'amour.Uduki Arata Character Page (Tsukiuta. Official Website) Il a, cependant, un côté plutôt enfantin, qu'il a montré à l'origine à son ami d'enfance, Uduki Arata, mais révèle maintenant plus souvent ce côté de son côté au reste des membres de Six Gravity. Il a aussi tendance à se sentir seul parfois. Histoire Aoi est le plus jeune fils de la famille Satsuki, une famille bien connue dans leur quartier pour être très belle. Il a été repéré avec son ami d'enfance, Arata, quand ils ont essayé de rendre Kuroda en fonction de l'adresse de contact sur son collier. Il a fait ses débuts lors de sa deuxième année au lycée.Tsukiuta. May: Satsuki Aoi - "Kalmia to Samidare", drama partsTsukiuta. Official Twitter (@tsukiuta1) - Tweeted 28 Apr 2013 Étymologie *Son nom reflète beaucoup de ses traits de caractère généraux: **Son nom de famille, Satsuki (皐 月), est le nom du cinquième mois du calendrier lunaire. **Son prénom, Aoi (葵), se traduit littéralement par "rose trémière". ***Aoi est un nom souvent donné aux enfants nés en mai. Une théorie dit que c'est une allusion à l'Aoi Matsuri, qui se tient en mai à Kyoto. Une autre théorie provient du fait que les roses trémières fleurissent généralement au début de la saison des pluies (五月 雨, samidare).Yahoo! Answers Japan on 'Does it feel out of place for May-born and June-born to be named '葵'?'Yahoo! Answers Japan on 'Does the name 葵 gives out an image of May?' *De même, le fanclub officiel de Aoi et Yuki Wakaba reflète également leur position en tant que représentants de mai: **Leur nom de fan club officiel, caelum, est le mot latin pour "ciel". ***Faire allusion au nom d'Aoi, qui peut aussi être écrit comme 青 い et signifie "bleu" (comme dans, "ciel bleu (青 空)"). **Leur motif de fan-club est celui d'une hirondelle, qui commence habituellement à faire son nid en mai. **Leur crête est celle des roses trémières, stylisées de manière à ressembler à la crête familiale du clan Tokugawa. Notes *Le premier travail que lui et Kakeru reçurent avec seulement deux d'entre eux était l'enregistrement TsukiRadi Special Branch-off Edition. Références }} Catégorie:Idols Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Six Gravity Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Satsuki Aoi